memories
by pucky-ucky-wucky-bucky
Summary: “but there are some things I can’t remember, liiiiiiiiike, where I am, who my family are, who my friends are; if I had any” she paused for a bit then added on as an after thought “or who I am.”
1. Chapter 1

Boys don't fly

Puck looked down at the girl lying on the bed before him; she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like all her troubles had been wiped away in the night. He had been watching her for fifteen minutes waiting for her to wake up when his stomach rumbled, he stared at it for a few seconds then grumbled "great timing, stupid stomach. Now I have to go eat. I'll be back soon." He stole one last look at the girl before leaving the room.

After he had left the girl on the bed stirred, she opened her eyes then hopped quickly off the bed. Her gaze swept the room as if someone was going to jump out with an axe and chop her up then took a tentative step forward, when no one attacked her she seemed to gain confidence and crept silently out of the room. She looked up and down the hall way and furrowed her brow then froze when she heard someone heading up the stairway, she regained her composure and sped off in the other direction. When she looked back she could see the top of someone's head at the staircase, she hurried over to the nearest door and slipped inside.

Puck was humming to himself as he made his way back to the bedroom. He had eaten enough for about four people and was now pretty damn content with himself. He stopped humming when he reached his destination and slowly walked inside; he didn't want to startle her if she was awake, she might do something drastic. He stopped in shock when he saw the bed; it was empty! The covers were pulled back and there was a slight dent where the girl had been lying before, he decided that she might have needed to go to the bathroom and headed out to check. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a bloodcurdling shriek from down the hallway.

He rushed down to the door from which it was coming from then cursed under his breath; it was _his_ room. He burst through the doorway and saw the cause of the commotion. There was a large group of chimpanzees surrounding a large tree in the middle of his … well, it wasn't really a room but it _was_ his bedroom, although there was no bed included; he preferred to sleep in his tree house which was now under siege from this group of chimps. Random objects kept flying out the tree houses window to hit the chimps that tried to climb up to it. He could also hear someone yelling; "get away from me you stupid chimps" "take _that_ and THAT" (at this point a chair and a baseball bat flew out the window). He winced when he saw his possessions being thrown about and decided to stop all the nonsense "troops, Attention!" he yelled, making his voice boom out loudly. The chimps suddenly stopped and formed two tight knit squares in front of him. "Assemble at base B do circuits 3, 5 and 6. If you do it wrong do it again, once your finished free time at base A." when finished giving them orders they saluted together and marched off into the forest. Puck nodded to himself then unfurled his wings and flew up and hovered out side the window.

The blonde girl was huddled in the corner of the cubby muttering to herself, she looked up when she heard a strange whirring noise outside the window. When she saw the boy with his pink wings fluttering madly she gave a little shriek, covered her eyes and resumed her muttering louder to drown out the noise. Puck looked at her in confusion, she never acted like that. Then he heard what she was muttering and became even more worried; "no, no, no it's just a dream, just a dream. This doesn't happen, its not real, chimpanzees don't attack people a-a-and, and you don't walk into a room that is a forest and _boys don't fly_. They don't, it's all a dream." She continued like this for a few minutes and puck just hovered there in shock, then he gathered his wits and flew inside.

When he landed his wings disappeared and he walked over to the muttering girl. When he was in front of her she looked up, she tilted her head to the side to see his back then smiled when she couldn't see any wings. "I _knew_ I was only dreaming." Her smile slowly faded when she saw pucks frown "uh is something wrong" she shook her head when he didn't answer "hellooo, anyone home" she waved her hand in front of his face "anyway, what's your name?" unfortunately this question proved to hard for the boy as well. His eyes widened in shock, "you don't remember my name?" she rolled her eyes at the silly question "of course I don't remember your name; I've never even met you before. Its not like your famous or anything." at the last remark puck started grumbling "not famous indeed, if only you knew… huh that's a good point. You _should _know." Here he paused staring intently at her, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, them he spoke again "do you remember anything?" she pondered this for a second, she knew _some_ things, like that fairytales aren't real, she knew the fairy tales in question, she could talk, walk, read, write. She said all this to him then added on some more "but there are some things I can't remember, liiiiiiiiike, where I am, who my family are, who my friends are; if I had any" she paused for a bit then added on as an after thought "or who I am." Puck gaped at her in shock "but, but, your Sabrina!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks soooo much to those who reviewed my story. It is my first fanfic and the reviews were all good. I'm so happy! I'm trying to add chapters as fast as possible, but I want my story to be good. I hope puck isn't to out of character. He'll go back to normal soon._

2. Because she planted a banana tree in her closet.

"_But there are some things I can't remember, liiiiiiiiike, where I am, who my family are, who my friends are; if I had any" she paused for a bit then added on as an after thought "or who I am." Puck gaped at her in shock "but, but, your Sabrina!"_

"My name is Sabrina?" she cocked her head to one side and scrunched up her face thinking about it "well, it an ok name, I guess. Oh what ever, I'm hungry; you can tell me more when I have some food in front of me." She smiled and hopped to her feet, "come on, lead the way, peasant." She giggled when he started grumbling "peasant, I'm not a peasant. I'm a king. A king I tell you!" "Oh well, I guess I'll have to find the way there myself." Sabrina pushed past him and climbed down the tree house's ladder (which took ages the tree was so tall); he followed and waited at the tree house's door until she turned around, then he dived off.

Sabrina screamed when she saw him dive, two large pink wings unfurled about a meter from the ground (which only made scream louder) and stopped him from turning in to pile of mush on the 'forest' floor. He landed in front of her and pinched her arm. "Hey! What was that for?" she said when she'd finished screaming, "just proving your awake." He grinned cheekily at her "come on let's go and ill tell you some _very_ important facts about Ferryport landing and your family."

"Ok, so the first thing you need to know is that fairy tales are real. Here in Ferryport landing there are a lot of everafters; that's what we fairy tale creatures call our selves. There are loads of us, Wilhelm Grimm your however many greats grandfather put a spell on this town. Until the Grimm family dies out we are trapped in this town."

By this time they were in the hallway, he was about to continue when a little girl came up the stairs "BRINA!" the girl threw her arms around Sabrina's waist. Sabrina looked at her in surprise, she turned to puck for an explanation "uh…" puck smiled "oh this is Daphne, she's you little sister." "O-oh, I see." The little girl pulled away in confusion, but before she could say anything another two people came up the stairs.

"Ah _liebling_ you are awake, just in time for lunch." Sabrina turned to puck again, this time he rolled his eyes, "this is granny Relda; she _your _granny not mine. And that is Mr Canis, he's an everafter too." Sabrina's eyes widened "really, which one?" "Oh, his alter-ego is the Big Bad Wolf, but don't worry he's not evil, otherwise he wouldn't be living here." Sabrina nodded her eyes still fixed on Mr Canis; suddenly she frowned and turned to puck "you still haven't told me your name you know." He grinned "I'm puck, the trickster king" he said proudly, "o-oh your puck. You're in a midsummer night dream" puck laughed "well, even though you've lost your memory you know who I am which is better than the first time you met me. You hadn't even heard of me then!" the rest of the family watched the conversation each of them utterly and completely confused, when puck mentioned her loosing her memory they all gasped loudly.

"Ok, enough talk. I'm hungry and I want food _now."_ Puck laughed, "ok, stink pot." He noticed the old lady mouthing at him to stay and added on "it's just down the staircase and to the left, I'll be down in a sec." she smiled and nodded at him before heading down stairs.

"What do you want, old lady?" grumbled puck. She shook her head at him, her face serious "what is wrong with Sabrina, why did you say she'd lost her memory?" puck rolled his eyes "I said she'd lost her memory because she planted a banana tree in her closet" he said sarcastically "I mean wadda you think it means?" At this Daphne started crying, "But what do you mean she's lost her memory. They said she would be fine when she woke up." The old lady hugged her while she cried "don't worry _liebling_ we'll work it out, she seems to be taking it just fine."

Puck snorted "oh yeah, real fine _now, _you didn't hear her mumbling about how chimps don't attack people and boys don't fly." Granny shrieked at him "you set your chimpanzees on her? She just woke up for goodness sake." She continued for a while and when she paused for a breath puck interrupted her. "I didn't set them on her, god old lady, I'm not _that_ cold hearted. She snuck out of the room when I was getting food and went into my room. What do you expect my chimps to do, they were protecting my property."

He paused for a bit, then added on "mind you, they didn't do a very good job of it. She was chucking things out my cubby window at them, like chairs and baseball bats. By the look of the room she even tried to throw a table out!" The old woman sighed, "oh well there's not much we can do now, just try to trigger her memory. _Any _way you can." Puck grinned to himself before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.


	3. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry this might not be updated for a while depending on how long it takes for my hand to de-poof. I have a bee or wasp sting on it and it's sorta hard to type because it made my hand poof up a lot. Maybe im slightly allergic cause ive had it far about a day and a half and it hasn't de-poofed at _all_. Anyway ill update as soon as possible.  sorry again.


	4. chapter 3

Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in so long.

3. Elvis stole her sausages!!

When puck entered the kitchen it was to the sight of Sabrina looking rather green as she huddled on top of the counter. When he breathed in, he found out why.

"Eugh! What have you been eating Grimm?"

She shot a frightened look at him, "I haven't eaten anything! I found the only normal looking thing in the fridge and got it out, and then this _huge_ dog bounded in, knocked me over and took my sausages! And then suddenly this place smelled vile!"

Puck looked at her in horror, "Elvis ate the sausages?"

"No you doofus! I said the huge dog ate them." she replied crossly, "weren't you even listening!"

He huffed at her and replied in an equally cross tone, "of course I was listening, the dog _is _Elvis. And he is specifically _not _allowed sausages. You can smell the consequences for yourself."

Puck watched as her face turned even greener and she looked like she was going to throw up. He decided it was time to get her out of there and alert the rest of the house to the current danger, so he unfurled his wings and picked her up bridal style before flying up the stairs to the rest of the family. They all looked at Sabrina's sickly countenance and to pucks disgusted one.

"Elvis stole her sausages!" was his only answer to their silent question; they all immediately went into action mode. Puck swooped into her room and told her to pack a bag before dropping her on the bed and going to pack his own.

Sabrina walked over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and opened it slowly, inside was the contents of a normal cupboard, as well as a wheelie bag which she pulled out quickly and opened.

Sabrina looked at the contents of the cupboard and started pulling out some thing that she was most likely to wear; a pair of purple jeans, a black singlet top, a pair of green converse, a pair of baggy khaki pants with loads of pockets all over them a black belt and more of the sort. She was folding each item carefully and placing them slowly into the suitcase at her feet. Then the smell wafted in. that fastened her pace, Sabrina didn't bother with anymore clothes, she saw a diary with her name on it and chucked it in the suitcase, along with a well worn copy of pride and prejudice that was sitting on her bedside table, a yellow pencil case, and, after a moments consideration, a few pairs of underwear, socks and a bikini she found stuffed in a draw. Then she zipped up the suitcase and dragged it out into the hallway.

There was no one there; Sabrina shrugged, deciding that they must have gone outside. But she really didn't want to go back downstairs, so she dragged the bag back into her room and over to the window, which she opened and looked out of. Sure enough everyone was out there looking worriedly at the house. After a moments deliberation Sabrina called out to them, "don't worry, I'm coming" and chucked her suitcase out the window. They all looked at it in shock. While they were distracted by the suitcase Sabrina climbed up onto the window sill and prepared to jump out. She leapt off the sill just as they all looked up. She heard a scream and a few different yells; "you idiot! What are you doing?" came from the guy called puck and "_liebling!" _came from her… granny? Then she hit the ground in a roll and came to a stop, jumping to her feet.

They all looked at her strangely, "did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently before going and picking up her suitcase and looking expectantly at her granny.

"So, what do we do now?"

* * * * * * *

A few hours later they were all standing outside Prince Charming's mansion. Sabrina looked at it in awe, "cooooollll" she breathed out.

She pressed the doorbell again, "do you really think he'll let us stay here?"

Her granny looked at her hopeful face, "yes, I think so, after all, he owes us a lot."

Just then the door opened to reveal a very handsome man with a not so handsome expression on his face, "what do you want?" he said angrily, then he seemed to notice who it was and what they were carrying, "the grimms! What is the meaning of this?"

Sabrina piped up before anyone else could talk, "_your _Prince Charming? Well, that's an over rating if I ever saw one." She Ignored his furious expression, "and aren't you supposed to live in a huge castle or something? I mean, you are a prince right? Not that this isn't a nice house or anything, but its not _quite _a castle. But still, it'll be nice to stay in such a fancy place!" and with that she pushed past Charming, dragging her suitcase behind her. the rest of the family heard her exclamations of awe and looked at Charming's face; puck burst out laughing at his expression, it was priceless.

Well, thought puck, I could get used to this new Sabrina, she's awesome! And with that thought he followed her lead and pushed past Charming to join her in the foyer.

Charming stood there and spluttered to granny Relda; "Relda, what is the meaning of this-this-this… outrage? You can't just come and burst in on me without any warning, its not…"

Granny Relda butted it, "I _am _sorry for the inconvenience, but, we've done you so many favors over the years, we thought you would have to let us stay!"

Charming looked at a loss, "but…but, _why_?"

Relda smiled sadly at him, "well, you see, Elvis stole her sausages."

_Ta-da!!!_

_Now, before you tell me, I know Sabrina's out of character, but she has just lost her memory, so she doesn't actually remember how she was very well, she's discovering things all over again._

_Anyway, I want to know what you think of it, and you know how to tell me, that's right, REVIEW!!_

_Ever faithfully_

Pucky_ucky_wucky_bucky

*___*


	5. Chapter 4

4. I look like a princess!

Sabrina looked around her bedroom in awe; it was huge. It had a giant four poster bed with green drapes and a rainbow of pillows all over it, there was a big fancy cupboard and a floor to ceiling mirror which took up half of one wall. There was a white dressing table with rainbow polka-dots all over it and a dark wooden desk which came with a big leather wheelie chair. Her room was on the back top right hand corner of the mansion and its huge windows opened up onto a beautiful view of a river and the woods. The windows, or really _window_, was huge and took up a whole wall and had a big window seat instead of a ledge. The seat had loads more polka-dot rainbow pillows all over it and was comfy to the extreme. The curtains were purple and green and she had a big fuzzy rug on her floor which was sky blue. All in all, she adored her room.

With a squeal she ran and opened her cupboard. I was full of magnificently fancy clothes that you would expect to see in, well, fairy tales. She pulled out a pale blue silk dress. It was gorgeous. So, naturally, she put it on. She looked in the mirror, practically bursting with excitement. The dress fell to her knees. It was tight from the bust to her waist where a black ribbon tied around. From there it came out a bit in folds with black tulle supporting the minimal bulk of the skirt, showing just an inch bellow the end of the skirt. It had thin spaghetti straps to help hold it up.

Sabrina giggled in delight and did a little twirl. Then she looked for shoes. She found a pair of black ballet flats with a small blue bow at the toe and slipped them on. Perfect. She brushed her hair until it fell in nice smooth waves down her back and put a small butterfly clip encrusted with blue stones in it. She surveyed herself critically in the mirror. Something was still missing. Before she could figure out exactly what that was Daphne burst into the room. She was still in the clothes she had put on in the morning. She took one look at Sabrina and bit down on her palm; hard. Before taking it out and shrieking loudly.

"You look so pretty! Oh my god! You have to have something for me too wear! We can have a sister to sister bonding time!!"

Sabrina beamed at her and looked back in her wardrobe. She picked up another knee length gown. This one was deep red, like a nice wine. Daphne quickly grabbed it and put it on before seeing herself in the mirror and squealing;

"_I look like a princess!_"

The colour complemented her skin perfectly, it had a pink ribbon around the waist which tied in a small bow on the right hand front. From her waist the skirt draped beautifully. It was a halter-neck and held up the tight bodice nicely. Sabrina brushed her sister's hair and put the front strands in a plait halo, leaving the rest of it out. She grabbed some black strappy sandals and made Daphne put them on before looking at her outfit happily. Daphne was looking around the room when she suddenly ran to the dressing table and grabbed a necklace off it, clipping it around Sabrina's neck.

That's what was missing. Thought Sabrina happily.

It was a blue stone butterfly hanging on a fine silver chain. It matched her hair clip.

Daphne spent the next half hour telling Sabrina about all the things that had happened in their lives. She got up to when they had tried to run away from their granny when they were interrupted by a butler.

"Miss Sabrina and Daphne Grimm are wanted in the dining hall for dinner." and with that he left.

The two girls grinned at each other before getting up and leaving Sabrina's room. Once they reached the door of the dining room they lifted their chins and walked daintily into the dining hall. Everyone looked up when they entered. Puck openly gaped at Sabrina, she looked beautiful. Granny clapped enthusiastically and started gushing about how beautiful they both looked.

"Oh, and you did this all by yourselves! My dear leiblings, you two look so gorgeous!"

Mr Canis stared silently down at his plate and prince charming looked at them disdainfully muttering grumpily about how they were going to wreck the whole closet.

As soon as Daphne and Sabrina took their seats a cluster of servants came out carrying huge plates of the most magnificent smelling food Sabrina could remember. This wasn't very hard to achieve; considering the very few things left in her memory.

There was roasted pork, beef and chicken. Salted ham, roasted pumpkin, bowls of rice and soup, marinated chicken wings, stir fried noodles and broccoli and beans and lots, lots more.

That night Sabrina Grimm ate more food than anyone could ever remember her eating at once. Puck was sure it was a good thing.


	6. Chapter 5

Baths can only cause trouble

Sabrina bounded down the huge staircases happily in her fluro green pajamas. Quite content, she had no worries about anyone seeing here in them as she thought they were the nicest pair of pajamas she had ever worn. The pants were quite short and had a border of black polkadots and the shirt was a slightly loose tank top with a fluffy trim. She had a large pair of furry, fluro green boot-slippers on. Sabrina liked green.

Once in the dining hall Sabrina happily sat herself down at the empty table and started to serve her self a large plate of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes with maple syrup. She was just tucking into the egg and bacon roll she had put together when prince charming entered the room. As soon as he saw her a distasteful frown settled on his face.

"Bugger, I was hoping all that was just a bad dream."

Sabrina swallowed her huge mouthful of food a coughed slightly as it made its way down her throat.

"I'm glad it wasn't a dream. I like it here!" she smiled brightly at him.

He looked confused as he looked at her from under furrowed browns/

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"She's lost her memory charming."

Puck strolled languidly into the room, still in his boxer shorts, and sat across from Sabrina, "morning ugly." He yawned hugely.

Sabrina looked affronted, "excuse me! I am not ugly!"

Puck peered at her, "woops, sorry. I guess old habits die hard." He grinned at Sabrina cheekily.

Sabrina snorted, "Thanks. So now I know I used to be ugly."

Puck shook his head, "it was just a nickname, like you used to call me stinky."

"That's because you never showered." Pointed out Sabrina sourly.

"Hey, what can I say, showers are way overrated… wait, did somebody tell you that I never showered."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "no, why would they have to? Everybody knows you never shower!"

Charming looked at puck with distaste, "I didn't." he pointed out, wrinkling his nose up.

Puck blinked a bit a Sabrina, completely ignoring charming's comment.

"Yes," he murmured quietly, "I suppose they do." Then he perked up, "but for your information I had a bath last night!"

"Really?" Sabrina looked surprised.

"Uhuh!" said puck, looking pleased with himself, "I found it while I was wandering the halls at midnight, it was massive! Like a swimming pool… except, not a swimming pool, cause it was a bath tub with taps. And bubble bath! It was my first wash in the last three weeks!"

There was a choking sound from Charming's general direction. Puck and Sabrina both turned to him curiously.

"I just had a bath in there!!" he wailed loudly before running out of the room yelling for his cleaner to go and clean his bathtub.

Sabrina giggled a bit.

Puck grinned, "The funny thing is that I didn't actually have a bath in it."

"WHAT IS THIS!!!" prince Charming's voice echoed through the halls of the manor.

"I made my own"

Puck grinned wickedly.

**Hi guys, again, I am so sorry about the wait. I just have been in complete and utter writers block for every single story of mine. But its okay now, cause I am finally updating again. Its holidays now so hopefully I'll get another chappie up before the end. Please tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Mortal girls can't fly. No really, they can't.

Sabrina sat at the top of the wooden banister of the huge staircase, her legs dangling over the edge, and watched the witches do their work. As the gaping hole in the foyer floor slowly put its self back together Sabrina got thinking about how on earth puck would have managed to make such a big hole, let alone fill it up with water. Her main idea was that he would have done some kind of magic spell, but she had a feeling that he wasn't very advanced with spells. Her second idea was that he had planted a bomb and then pulled the outdoor hose in. She was leaning toward the latter. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of the witches found some pieces of grenade.

Once the floor was looking brand new again Sabrina decided it was time to get to know the town... again.

With a small excited squeal she let go of her grip on the banister and went hurtling down the extensively long strip of smooth wood. It was only when she saw the end of the banister that she realized she was going much too fast to stop. Sabrina's piercing scream echoed around the mansion as she hurtled to what she thought was definitely her death. In fact, there even seemed to be an angel hovering in front of the end of the banister, though it was a very blurred shape. Suddenly she whizzed off the end and slammed into the 'angel' at the end.

Turned out it wasn't an angel.

"Oof!" was the only sound that came out of puck when he was hit by the flying girl.

They slammed into the stone wall behind them. To Sabrina it was a cushioned ending and she was thanking the angel for saving her.

To Puck it was an extraordinarily painful experience.

Slowly the two of them slid down from the wall and into a heap on the floor.

Sabrina sprang up immediately and beamed down at puck.

She looked surprised when she saw that it wasn't an angel. But she thanked him nicely anyway.

"Why on earth did you do that?" pucks voice was disgruntled when he finally had enough air in his lungs to reply.

Sabrina shrugged and held out a hand, "seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Puck ignored her hand and stood up on his own, scowling at her.

"You could have killed me!"

Sabrina laughed, ignoring his annoyed expression, "of course I couldn't have! You're immortal! Geez, as if I have to tell you that!"

Puck made a small harrumph noise in the back of his throat and turned away, heading for the door. He paused when he reached it, a thought seeming to have struck him. He turned around and looked at Sabrina seriously.

"you know, girls can't fly." Sabrina scowled at his reminder of her little freak out, "no seriously, they can't."

With a small grin puck opened the door and headed out into the garden.

"oh, wait, stop!"called out Sabrina, struck by a brilliant idea, "can you give me a guided tour of the town?"


End file.
